Yuri Kisses
by MewOrenji
Summary: Part 2 of a 3 part series!  Part 2 of a 3 part series. Neru has always had a small crush on her best friend, but what happens when Haku's shirt accidentally looses a few buttons at a sleepover? No candy this time. Sorry. XD


Yuri Kisses

Part 2 of a 3 part series.

Neru has always had a small crush on her best friend, but what happens when Haku's shirt accidentally looses a few buttons at a sleepover? No candy this time. Sorry. XD

I heard a ring at the door. I didn't know who it could be, but I should of known.

"Who is it?" I called from my living room.

"Neru? It's me, Haku." I heard the voice call from beyond the door. I jumped up happily. My best friend Yowane Haku was here! I unlatched the door and saw Haku's smiling face.

"Haku-chan" I greeted happily, pulling her inside out of the rain.

"Ne-Ne-chan." She replied happily to my greeting, hugging me. I was only an inch taller than her, so nothing was awkward, if you know what I mean. Haku had always been picked on when we we younger because of her abnormally large breasts. Kids would tease her, pull on them, and even try to take her shirt off to see if they were real. I defended her with my life, like I was her knight in shining armor. I couldn't stand her being picked on. Now everyone envies her, and I'm glad because I can still protect her from the creepy perverts out there.

"What are you doing here so late?" I said, glancing at the clock. It read 21:36 (9:36 p.m.)

"Oh...I don't know. I just thought I could stay here tonight since I have nothing else to do." She said, smiling. Oh Haku.

"Of course. You do have pajamas, right? Because I don't think any of mine will fit you." I teased. I was the only one who could tease her because she thought it was funny.

"Oh Ne-Ne." She giggled.

"Well? I don't think any would fit anyways." I laughed as I stood up.

"Yes. Where is your bathroom again Ne-Ne?" She asked.

"Oh. Second door on your left." I said as I turned the television off.

"Are you retiring to bed Ne-Ne?" She asked as she plucked out a button up shirt and yoga pants for her pajamas.

"Yeah. I am pretty tired." I yawned.

"Alright. Would you wait for me though?" She asked.

"Alright Haku-chan." I said happily. I sat on the couch and awaited Haku's return. I opened a card I received from Haku a few years back. I kept it close to me because it meant so much. I pressed the card against my heart and smiled. I heard the bathroom door and put the card back in its special place. I stood up and led the way upstairs and into my room.

"Wow. Your room has changed since I've been here last." She said as she sat on my bed. I smiled and sat next to her.

"I have to get changed too. I'll be right back." I said, pulling whatever I got my hands on out of my bureau. I went into my personal bathroom to change. I closed the door and sighed. My Haku-chan was here with me. Even though I only saw her yesterday, I missed her so much. I removed my clothes sensually, thinking about Haku. I took my hair down and stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed, wishing I had a pair like Haku did. But no matter. I loved my body all the same. I slipped my shirt on over my head and tugged my pants on over my hips. I left my clothes in the bathroom to wash later. I walked out and saw Haku looking out my window. I smiled to myself and plopped down on my bed, startling Haku.

"Eek Ne-Ne! You scared me!" She yelled, teasing me greatly, even if she didn't notice it. She ran over to my bed and tried rolling to the other side. I pounced on her and started laughing. She laughed for a second too then blushed madly.

"Haku-chan?" I asked, worried that I was doing something wrong.

"M-My shirt..." She said, trying to close it with buttons that weren't there.

"U-Uh..." I stuttered, getting flustered as I tried getting off her.

"N-No...Ne-Ne..." she whispered. I stared at her for a while with my amber eyes.

"H-Haku-chan?" I became nervous as her hands latched onto my arms.

"I-I like this...stay." She said quietly. My hair fell down from behind my head and onto Haku.

"A-Are you alright Haku-chan? W-Why do you like this?" I asked anxiously.

"I-I don't know, but...Ne-Ne...I...I..." She trailed off. I instinctively put my hand on her face, moving loose strands of her brilliant silver hair away and behind her ears. I never understood why she had silver hair. But I also never understood why she ever had any interest in Dell. And I most certainly didn't understand this moment. Haku was laying under me...my Haku-chan...my best friend...under my weight...why?

"Haku..." I whispered as I leaned in slowly and kissed Haku. All the tension in my body I felt was released as Haku brought her hands onto my head and intertwined her fingers in my hair. I shivered because she must of hit a nerve, in a good way though. I pulled away and suddenly became ashamed of myself.

"Haku...this is such a sin." I breathed. Haku touched her lips and smiled.

"Ne-Ne...I love you..." Haku pulled me down on top of her. I gasped when she kissed me again. This allowed her entrance into my mouth. I felt her tongue in my mouth. I slowly came to enjoy Haku's kiss. I didn't care about this lovely sin. Haku was mine and I was just her prince in a fairytale. I have no clue what came over me, but I found myself unbuttoning the rest of Haku's shirt. I heard her sighed blissfully as I took it off her. I marveled at her breasts. I knew they were big, but I had no idea they were that large.

"H-Haku...your breasts are very large. I never knew they were this large." I said, astounded at the size. She giggled.

"Ne-Ne...touch them please." She whispered. I looked wide eyed at her, but followed her orders. I wanted to please Haku. She whimpered as I placed my hands on them.

"Am I hurting you?" I cried out.

"No. And please. Don't stop." She said affectionately. I gave in and did as she said. I heard her moan as I unhooked her bra. I played with her nipples for a while before slowly sliding my hands down to her waist. She shivered in my grip and begged me to go on. I pulled her pants down slowly, revealing a moist pair of lacy black panties. I looked up at her.

"A-Are you sure?" I stammered as I fondled her breasts once more.

"Yes...please..." Haku breathed. I took my cue and undressed myself first, with a little help from Haku, who eagerly worked at my pants. I laid back on top of her and kissed her passionately. I worked my way down, sucking on both of her breasts before continuing my way down towards her core. I licked inside her naval canal and down to her Adonis's Cradle. I passed below her hip line and right above her clitoris. She cringed impatiently. I licked my finger and stuck it into her panties. She arched her back slightly as I started pulling them off as I dug my finger into her clitoris. She moaned and I could her my name whispered in a whimper. I added another finger and felt her lift herself up and then down, as if trying to get me to do more. I cautiously removed my fingers and slowly stuck them into her, causing her to buck up in surprise and pleasure. I played with her clitoris more with my other hand and then decided I would try to lick her. I approached her slowly, not knowing if I'd like her taste or not. I stuck my tongue out and lightly lapped at her little inflamed bud. She tightened her legs around my head and then relaxed. I stuck my tongue in farther finding the slightly acidic taste filled me with desire. I lapped at her faster and forced a third finger inside her. She moaned louder and I knew I was doing something right.

"Stop." I heard her breathe. I stopped on command.

"Did I hurt you Haku?" I asked wearily.

"No. It's not fair." She said.

"What's not fair?" I asked.

"You can't feel the same I can like this." She said. She shifted around and laid her head at the base of my body.

"H-Haku?" I asked.

"Continue where you left off. I want you to lay on me with your legs spread. I want pleasure you also." She said as I felt her hand slide up my leg. No one has ever touched me before and I've never touch anyone before, but somehow it just came naturally. I moaned quietly when she slide her hand right into my clitoris. I laid down upon her like she commanded before and moaned when she began rubbing me. I stuck three fingers back in her, with no mercy this time. She moaned loudly and stuck two inside me, and then added the third. I felt myself becoming wet and I blushed, and fingered Haku faster. I felt her tongue in my clitoris.

"HAKU...I-I think something's gonna...HAPPEN!" I moaned loudly as she took her fingers out.

"S-Same here Ne-Ne." She said as stuck her face between my legs and shoved her tongue inside me. I did the same and felt her tightening.

"HAKU! Why are you-" I was interrupted by Haku's scream and her release. As my mouth filled, I felt my own release, which quickly killed Haku's scream. I fledged the bed sheet hard to substitute for the scream I wanted to let out. I swallowed Haku's release and screamed quickly as I could and unclenching the bed. I was satisfied and felt all tingly. When Haku was done with me, I rolled off her and down next to her.

"Ne-Ne..." She managed to whispered breathless as she closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep. I panted and kiss Haku on the cheek.

"I love you too Haku." I whispered and fell asleep next to her, glad my Haku was right beside me.

Seriously, I'm straight. I'm just very imaginative. ^^ R and R!


End file.
